Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction: Lenna's Story
by TimeWolfWarrior
Summary: When she wakes up, Lenna has no memory what so ever. When she decides to help Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and another amnesiac guy named Korru fight off birgiands from Southtown, Lenna's life finally takes a turn for the better... and for the worse. This hybrid will band together with her friends, husband and children to save the world. Lon'quxOC, TikixMU. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prolouge

**Here we go! My first Fire Emblem fanfiction! Super excited to share this with you all! I'm also thinking of turning this into a comic, so if I ever get a DA account, I'll definitely post the comic there!**

 **Important notes:**

 **This is my story about my (I'll admit it) second playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening. I was going to use my first playthrough (And I still might) but I wanted to use this storyline first.**

 **I'm going to be changing things up a bit, and not following complete game logic! I doubt I'm going to kill any off the main characters. But I am going to switch some of the children up! My main OC for this one, Lenna, is going to have Owain as her son, not Lissa. But fear not! Lissa is getting another OC, Ney'ri, as her daughter, and Ney'ri is rather like Owain, as she speaks like him and names things like him (though her names are a bit better.) Everybody else should stay the same (I'm still deciding, actually.)**

 **Lenna IS a hybrid, which you find out a bit more about the specie if you read the summary for my soon to be Path of Radiance fanfiction. However, she doesn't know she can transform till she meets Panne, and then she uses it rarely, so as not to overpower her. Lenna uses swords and bows, (like her ancestor, Nera). She's like Robin in skill sets, I think, with her speed being her asset and luck being her weakness. Lenna also prefers her wolf form.**

 **My third OC, Lenna's daughter, (still deciding the name of) will also be a hybrid, wielding swords and lances. She's going to prefer her hawk form.**

 **I have NOT played any of the DLC chapters! Until I play them, they probably won't be added.**

 **Okay, I think that's it for important notes. If there are any more, I'll put them in the next chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

"Korru! Lenna! Wake up!"

Lenna rolled over, giving an annoyed huff. She gazed at the dark brown haired man before her, one ear cocked and the other turned inside out. "C'mon, Ben. We don't have to leave yet, right?"

Korru let out a grumbling sigh and sat up. "We don't have enough money, do we?" He grunted.

"'Fraid not, buddy." Ben sighed. He walked over to Lenna and fixed her ear. "But it's okay. We need to keep moving anyways."

"And here I was, enjoying a nice soft bed!" Lenna complained good-naturedly. She got up, shook herself and grabbed the hairbrush resting on a table by her bed. She began to brush her fur, smoothing it down.

"I don't see why you bother, Lenna." Korru raised his eyebrows. "That cloak you wear will just ruffle it again."

Lenna turned her mismatched gaze to him. One eye was green and the other orange. "You don't have fur. You don't know what it's like to have messy fur!"

Korru chuckled, his ginger hair glowing in the sunlight and his green eyes cheerful. "Hey, I'm your brother, even if you are adopted. I have a right to tease you!"

A mischievous looks crossed Lenna's face. "And I'm your adopted sister. I have a right to tease you."

Ben watched the two of them with an amused expression. Korru donned his Plegian cloak. Lenna finished fixing her fur, smoothed down her shirt and settled her cloak around her shoulders. It was black with interlacing blue designs on the sleeves. And around the rim of the hood. She pulled in both her red tails in side, angling them in a way no one would notice them, and then flipped the hood up over her head to cover her ears. Ben asked if they were ready and headed out to the stables when they nodded. Inside the stables were two horses, Ben's war horse and the horse Korru rescued from some bandits. The war horse, named Ephriam, was a powerful liver chestnut stallion. He was actually a rather happy horse when he wasn't in a fight. Korru's rescue horse was a powerful dappled grey mare. The former Plegian noble named her Erika. Erika was a lot more serious than Sir Oscar, but even she had her happy moments.

"Are we riding out of town?" Lenna asked, yawning. Her ears flicked uncomfortably under the hood and she flattened them.

"I think that would be wise." Ben nodded. The cavalier finished putting the saddle on Erika and turned. "We'll lead the horses out of the stable and then ride on through."

Lenna nodded, Korru doing the same. The latter grabbed his horse's reins and followed Ben. Lenna walked alongside him. "Who am I riding with?" She asked.

"You can ride with Ben today." Korru replied. "You rode with me last night."

Lenna nodded, satisfied, and patiently waited for Ben to mount his horse. Once he was settled in the saddle, he extended his hand to her and pulled her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he urged Ephriam into a brisk trot. Korru urged Erika into a brisk trot as well, riding alongside them.

They rode out of the town without incident, urging their horses into a gallop. After about four hours of riding, Ben halted and dismounted. "We're nearly to the Ylissean border." He explained. "I figured we could rest a while." He helped Lenna off the horse.

Korru started to get off his horse, but suddenly, Lenna stiffened. "Brigands. I smell brigands!" She growled.

Sometimes, being a wolf was a wonderful thing.

Ben wasted no time. He vaulted onto Ephriam's back and wheeled the great liver chestnut around. Korru chose between his sword and his lightning tome, finally settling on the latter. Lenna drew her sword.

It wasn't until the bandits attacked that they all realized just how outnumbered they were. Erika stayed close to Korru, but that proved fatal for the pretty dappled grey mare. A brigand cut her down, trying to get to Korru.

"ERIKA!" Korru wailed as the mare crumpled. "Damn you!" He shouted to the brigand, killing his swiftly and then turning on the others.

But he suddenly lurched forward, crying out in pain. "Korru!" Lenna cried, thinking he was hit.

He was fine… but he was staggering and holding his head. His tome was on the ground by his feet. He suddenly collapsed, unconscious, and Lenna let out a howl of terror. They were losing. There were just too many bandits! Even Ben, for all his battle prowess, was slowly losing strength.

Lenna cried out as something hard hit her savagely across her head. She stumbled, trying to fight the darkness, but whatever had hit her was too much.

The last thing she remembered was Ben calling out her name.

* * *

 **I just didn't want to start this off with a nice beginning, did I? :P This explains how Len (my nickname for Lenna) lost her memory.**

 **QotD: Erm... Going off the game, who is your favorite characters? This goes both ways, who is your favorite character wise and tank wise.**

 **AotD: I love them all XD Even Severa, though I personally think she's a spoiled brat. My all time favorite characters though are Lon'qu and Owain. I love those two so much. Not to mention they destroy _anything_ they attack or that attacks them. Two of your best tanks right there. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ha, I should have written this before I submitted the prologue so you could read them both. My bad. Ah well. Here's chapter one! We're starting off with how the game begins, after the Prelude.**

 **I included as many quotes from this time as I could remember, which were more than I though I could remember *laughs* Also, if it's a bit confusing in the beginning, I'm glad. It's supposed to be that way. I'm trying to get our protagonists voice across, and right now, she's be very confused.**

 **Random question: Should I do split POV's between Lenna and Korru? Or should I just stick mainly to Lenna? I'm rather torn on what to do. Maybe I'll write Chapter 2 in Korru's POV, see if I like it.**

 **Review replies:**

 **None. No one reviewed :(**

 **On the bright side, I got 48 views on the day it was published, so that's awesome, plus I got a favorite on it the same day it published. Woo! I got 5 more views today, so let's see what happens with the new chapter :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

She woke, eyes still closed, to rustling leaves, the scent of flowers and a summer day, and the feel of warmth playing across her face and exposed right arm. She was instantly struck with the terrifying revelation that she had no idea who she was, where she was, where she came from or even where she was from. She had no idea who she was and that terrified to where she almost let out a small whimper.

 _No!_ She choked it back. _Make no sound… make no sound…_ She could dimly realize that a memory was returning: she'd fought brigands. Maybe they were still around….

She stiffened as she heard voices. Two, they sounded male, were arguing and a third, a female, was trying to break them up. She couldn't pick out any words from her fuzzy state, but she prayed that these three were friendly. Finally, she heard snatches of words.

"Frederick… out. Let… find."

So one of the men's names was Frederick. _Good to know, I suppose._ She thought.

She still didn't open her eyes, but she sensed this Frederick character bend over her. Now that he was closer, she could pick out his scent. He smelled of armor, of horses and of sweat. Underneath was a slight musky scent, a mix of mushroom—mushrooms!—and some sort of black tea that was strangely appealing and comforting. A new memory hit her: she had a very sharp nose. As that memory reach her, another struck home: her ears were very sharp too. As the fuzziness went away, she could hear the other two people shifting on the grass and talking. She sensed Frederick pull away and she heard him tell his—companions? Friends?—that she was breathing.

 _Oh, so I'm not dead. Good to know._ She thought, half sarcastically.

It suddenly occurred to her that this fuzziness wasn't fuzziness; it was a ringing in her ears. As she realized that, she suddenly felt a dull throbbing in the back of her skull, which quickly blossomed into full blown pain. She realized she had one hell of a headache. That made her groan before she could think.

"I think she's coming too!" Frederick called. His voice was deeper than she'd thought. Or maybe she'd gotten the men's voices confused.

"This guy still isn't!" The other man called.

 _Guy? What guy? There's another guy?!_ She thought, curious and suspicious.

Finally, the woman sighed, her voice annoyed. "Chrom, we have to do _something."_

So the other guy's name was Chrom. Okay. That just left the woman and one guy left unnamed.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom answered. His voice was deep too. Maybe a bit deeper than Frederick's? She tried to find Chrom's scent, but between the headache and Frederick standing nearby, she couldn't pick his out.

"I… I dunno!" The woman responded, suddenly worried.

That woman let out a gasp, so the other one, trying to pass as unconscious, figured the mystery guy was waking up.

"Hey there!" The woman said. It sounded like she was smiling. She suddenly gave a small giggle.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom said, amused. "Gimme your hand."

She heard the rustling of clothes and figured mystery man was on his feet. Time to wake up too.

She forced her eyes open and closed them with a small yelp of pain. The sunlight just made her head worse!

 _Damn headache…_ She thought angrily.

"She's awake!" Frederick called. "But I think she has a headache. Her eyes closed immediately after opening and she gave a small yelp of pain."

"Help her up, Frederick!" Chrom called back.

"I'll check on her as soon as you do!" The woman added.

She felt strong hands work their way under her shoulders and she tensed slightly. Frederick gently lifted her up, but even that slow movement made her head worse. She yelped again and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Frederick held her steady, and she felt his hand go gently over her eyes, offering more shade. "Lissa!" He cried.

"Coming!" She heard light footsteps race over the grass to her. Lissa smelled of springtime and lilacs. It was a soothing scent that made her remember something else: lilacs were her favorite flower. She remembered someone—her mother?—weaving lilacs into her tail fur, until both tails would be braided with lilacs.

 _Wait, I have tails?_ She thought. She suddenly realized that yes, she did. She gave an experimental flick of both, and then her ears flicked. _Well, that would explain the heightened senses._

Everyone gave a slight gasp as her hood was lowered. Lissa gently checked her over, while Frederick's steady arm was wrapped around her waist, one hand still over her eyes. She sensed Lissa raise her staff and then she felt the healing energy wash through her head. The headache vanished almost immediately, and she felt Frederick draw the hand over her eyes away. He still held her steady. Finally, she opened her eyes, finally taking in sight.

Frederick was tall, and he was broad shouldered. His hair was dark brown, his eyes chocolate brown. He was dressed in heavier blue armor, and a powerful, noble looking war horse dressed in the same colored armor stood patiently nearby. A silver lance was in a sheath on the horse's side, and she assumed it was his. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Chrom was just a bit taller than her, yet shorter than Frederick. He didn't look as broad shouldered, but from what she could tell with his bare arm, he looked well-muscled. His hair was blue, as were his eyes, and an odd mark was on his bare shoulder. A noble looking sword was strapped to his side, and a slim rapier was slung across his back.

Lissa was shorter, with blond hair done up in twin pig tails. Her eyes were a light blue, and her face shape was similar to Chrom's. Maybe they were related. She was obviously a cleric, as her staff was still in her hands. She sheathed it behind her back and gazed at the girl before her.

Mystery man was the most familiar out of the bunch, and she could remember why. His hair was ginger and his eyes were green. He seemed just as confused by her as she was of him. He obviously wasn't part of the group that found her.

"Are you two alright?"

"I think so." She replied.

Mystery man gently held his head in one hand. "Yes… Thank you, Chrom."

"You know my name?" Chrom turned, seeming surprised.

"I—Yeah?" Mystery man replied, looking nervous. "That's really suspicious."

Frederick let out a snort as if to say _no kidding!_ She gave him a sidelong look and turned back, just in time to see Chrom turn his blue gaze to her. "Tell me, what's your name?"

She started at him in growing horror. Crap. She didn't know! "I…. I-I don't know."

"Great." Frederick growled. "Two strange people with amnesia, one who knows your name, milord, and who wears Plegian like clothes." He was obviously not happy with her, but he didn't move his arm.

She had to respect his sense of duty. Still, she figured she could repay him. "I think I'm steady enough to stand on my own." She said to him, flicking an ear.

Frederick gave her a neutral look and slowly moved his arm, more out of slight worry that she would topple over than anything else. When she stayed on her feet, albeit swaying slightly, he finally backed up a few steps. Once she was steady, she jumped at the chance to ask a question. "What's Plegian?"

"Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbor." Lissa replied. "They tend to send brigands into our territories to start a war."

"That's…" Mystery man choked, seeming shaken.

Chrom was gazing at the two of them thoughtfully. "Alright, we'll take you to Ylisse's capitol, Ylisstol."

 _So we're in Ylisse…_ she thought.

Frederick started. "Milord, are you sure that's wise?" He turned and gave the two amnesiacs a hard look. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

She narrowed her eyes and drew her lips into an annoyed frown. Deciding to have a little bit of fun, she coughed. Frederick glanced over at her, did a double take and gracefully didn't apologize, though she was sure she saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

"They haven't done anything to harm us yet, Frederick." Chrom smiled. "C'mon."

Frederick sighed and went over to his war horse. He climbed into the saddle and rode behind the two amnesiacs. Chrom stopped as a town came into view. He turned to the two following him and smiled. "I think we should introduce each other. I'm Chrom, though you already knew that." He beckoned to Lissa. "And this delicate one is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am not delicate!" Lissa protested. She turned back and gave the two amnesiacs a big, friendly smile. "Ignore my brother, please, He can be a bit thick sometimes."

Chrom then nodded to Frederick. "And this is Frederick the Wary."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick said, half sarcastically. "Gods forbid someone keeps an appropriate level of caution." That was total sarcasm there.

She couldn't hold back a little giggle. She liked this guy. He was rather funny. Frederick seemed taken aback that she'd giggled. Mystery man had a thoughtful look. "It's nice to meet you all." He murmured. "Huh. I just remembered my name. It's Korru."

"Korru? Is that foreign?" Chrom wondered.

 _Korru… Korru… that sounds familiar…_ She thought. And suddenly, her name burst through her mind. "Ah! My name! I just remembered my name!" She cried, ears perking. "It's Lenna."

"Lenna…" Chrom tried the name. "That also sounds foreign…. Huh. Well, it's good to finally know your names!"

"So what are you?" Korru asked. "You seem to hold yourself with a noble bearing and yet you lead a… threesome band of militia?"

Chrom laughed. "Well, we aren't a threesome. There are more. We're the Shepherd's, Ylisse's militia guard.

"You guard sheep… in full armor?" Lenna cocked her head. "But where are the sheep?" She muttered to herself, looking around.

"We're shepherds of the people. We guard them from brigands." Frederick responded.

"Oh. That… That makes a little more sense." Lenna flicked a tail tip. "But seriously, no sheep?" She muttered to herself. She was actually hungry.

Any further conversation was cut off by Lissa's shrill cry. "Chrom! Look! The town!" She pointed.

The other four turned to look and started. Were the town had been silent and serene before, it now raged with orange fire, black smoke and shrill screams. Chrom took a step forward. "Gods! Come on, we have to help them!"

He and Lissa sprang forward, but Frederick called them back. "But what about these two, milord?"

"If they aren't on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom retorted.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick dipped his head. The three Shepherds sprang off.

"But-!" Korru trailed off.

Lenna gave him a look. "Alright. You make the choice. I'll follow you're lead."

"What? Why?!" Korru jumped.

"Honestly, you're the most familiar thing here. I don't _why_ , and it drive me crazy, but…"

Korru turned to gaze after the Shepherds and then wordlessly raced after them. Lenna swiftly sprinted to his side. "I was hoping you'd choose this path." She grinned.

"You'd have gone after them anyways." Korru accused.

"Maybe."

"Heh."

They raced on after that. Chrom and the others had stopped at one corner of a marketplace. They were just about to attack when Korru cried out, "Wait, Chrom!"

The three fighters in front of them wheeled around in shock and Korru and Lenna skidded to a stop next to Chrom. "Korru?! Lenna?!" The blue haired man cried, blue eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!"

"Honestly, I don't know myself." Korru admitted. "But I'm armed."

"I'm armed too." Lenna replied, flattening her ears a little bit at the screams. "I have a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a sword."

"Well, if you want to help, it's much appreciated!" Chrom nodded swiftly. They all moved into position and Chrom turned back to Korru. "You have a sword at your belt and… is that a tome? You can do magic?"

Korru slowly blinked once. "I… think so."

"You _think_ so?" Chrom blinked. "Right, I'll just stand behind you for the time being then."

"No I think I can handle it. I think." Korru responded.

"Very reassuring." Lenna replied sarcastically.

He ignored her, which was probably the smart thing to do, instead murmuring something to himself. "How does this work again…? Ah yes."

 _And so the battle began. Frederick was a great and skilled fighter, controlling his horse and his lance effortlessly. He still reminded me of someone. Chrom was incredibly skilled with his sword. Said sword nibbled at my mind, as if I knew what it was. Of course, I couldn't remember. Lissa was incredibly skilled with her staff, and so gentle. Korru alternated between his tome and his sword, both of which he was skilled with. I mainly stayed to my sword, but I did offer ranged support when I felt we needed it._

As they were fighting, Korru suddenly remembered that he was skilled with tactics. That helped them out considerably. They eventually fought their way to the leader, and he was not happy. He was also rather strong. Chrom and Korru teamed up on him, and the fight was over quickly. Chrom turned two the two amnesiacs and smiled. "Thank you, for helping us out."

"But holy wow, Korru! Swords, magic and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa grinned. She turned to Lenna. "And you! Your sword work is awesome, and I don't think I've ever seen a bow wielded so skillfully!"

Korru blushed slightly and Lenna rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Chrom looked at them with a friendly gaze. "You fought to protect Southtown, and that makes you both friends."

"We should still bring them back to Ylisstol." Frederick chimed in, as suspicious as ever.

Chrom was about to reply when a townsman came up to them. "Milords! Please, stay with us. We are simple folk by all accounts, but we will gladly hold you a feast as thanks!"

"Thank you, but no thank you." Frederick answered. "We must reach the capital by tomorrow."

It took Lissa a minute to hear him. "I'll take my meat medium rare and no salt in the soup. I simply—wait what?! We aren't staying?!"

"We must reach the capital." Frederick repeated.

"You have a very strict lieutenant there." Korru blinked.

"Yeah, _strict_ is one name I can think of!" Lissa moaned.

Chrom turned to them, a teasing grin on his face. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down an ax."

"Duly noted." Lenna chuckled.

Frederick coughed. "You do realize I'm still here, right?"

Chrom turned to him, grin widening. "Oh we realize."

"Milord remains as hilarious as ever." Frederick muttered sarcastically.

Lenna and Korru burst into laughter, Lissa and Chrom following close behind them. Even Frederick managed a chuckle. Finally, they wished the townspeople good-bye and headed on their way.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. The first fight. I'm sensing these chapters are going to be rather long, as I'm following the game through every fight, including Paralouge chapters and Risen ambushes. Each chapter is going to be a fight I think. The paralouge's (especially Anna's) are going to be a little difficult for me to figure out how to get them in. If you guys have any tips for that, let me know!**

 **Supports... I need to figure out how to do the supports too. Hmm. Lots of things to figure out for this story *chuckles***

 **QotD: Same question as the last. Who are your favorite characters, character wise and tank wise?**

 **AotD: For both of those, tank and character wise, it has to be Lon'qu and Owain. I love all the characters (even Yarne, though his selfishness drives me nuts, and Severa, though she's a spoiled rotten brat who also drives me nuts), but my favorites have to be the swordmasters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gods, this is SO LONG. (Longest chapter to date, I think, for any story of mine. 3,652 words in this chapter XD *the entire fic so far, which is just the prologue and two chapters to far, is already 7,020 words XD*) I promise, I won't make them this long all the time. I didn't realize it was going to be THIS long when I started. I'll have to think of a way to split chapters... If I can. Looks like I have lots of cliffhangers ahead of me XD Also, multiple view points this chapter! First we have Len (my nickname for Lenna), then Chrom and finally Kor (my nickname for Korru.)**

 **I also just realized that I have NO IDEA what pairings I should do past like four. SO! I ask that you guys give suggestions as to which pairings I should do.**

 **Characters taken: Two of my OC's, MU, Lon'qu, Owain and Tiki.**

 **So please, ANSWER THIS! I need help!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl: (1st review) Glad your excited ^^ (2nd Review) Haha, yeah I love Lon'qu too. Lon'qu and Owain, my two all time favorite characters from Awakening. And Lon'qu's story IS tragic. I'm definitely going to be revealing it in this fic, since I'm making my own supports with him and his future wife.**

 **One more thing: Expect me to include as many quotes in this fic from the game as I possibly can. I'll at least get close to them. I'm currently playing Korru's world (I know, I know. I created an Avatar when I didn't even play his world X3) so I should remember a lot. (Provided I don't have to restart again. *growl* It's really hard to marry Chrom to Oliva, my gods...)**

 **Okay, before I go on a rant, here's the chapter ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"I told you!" Lissa complained as they all stopped for the night. "I told you it was getting dark!" She batted in front of her face. "And now the bugs are out. Oh, why couldn't we have stayed in—AGH! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom gave her an amused look. "Oh come on, Lissa! Hardship builds character! Do you want to help me gather fire wood?"

Lissa coughed. "Ugh, I think I swallowed it..." She glared at Chrom. "No thank you! I think I've built quite enough character today!"

Korru chuckled. "I bet swallowing a bug would build character."

Lissa glared at him and he gave a nervous chuckle. She finally sighed and helped Lenna set up the bed rolls around the campfire as the others split off. Frederick and Korru went to hunt while Chrom went to gather firewood. Chrom returned first, and about ten minutes later, Frederick and Korru returned, lugging a small bear with them. Lissa made a face and sighed, Lenna's mouth was watering slightly and the others ignored it. Frederick started the fire, the Great Knight obviously skilled in fire starting. He then bustled about, readying the meat. Finally, it was done cooking and everyone sat down to eat.

"Ah…." Chrom sighed contentedly. "It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!"

"Ughhh…" Lissa moaned. She turned and gave Frederick a glare. "Couldn't you have speared as an animal normal people it for once? I mean who eats bear?! It's meddling with the food chain!"

"Meat is meat, Lissa." Chrom pointed out, grinning.

" _Since when does meat smell like old boots?!_ Wait I take that back— _BOOTS SMELL BETTER!"_ Lissa half shouted. She turned to Korru. "Right, Korru?"

The ginger haired tactician was too busy eating to answer her. Lissa groaned. "I guess anyone would be hungry after not eating for days."

Lenna was only half listening, chomping on her portion hungrily. She dimly remembered that she'd only had an apple as her breakfast the day she lost her memory. That was the only thing she remembered. Of course it would about food. She _was_ a wolf after all!

"How come I don't see _you_ eating, Frederick." Lissa commented slyly.

"Oh I—I had a large lunch. Yes, quite." The Great Knight responded.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa frowned.

Lenna looked up, ears perked. She was gnawing on a bone. "I'll eat it."

Everyone burst out laughing. She frowned. "What?"

After that, they shared funny stories. Or rather, the Shepard's shared funny stories while the two new members of the group listened contentedly. Finally, Chrom looked at both of them. "I've been thinking, as we were walking." He began. "Lenna, with your speed and skill, and Korru, with your tactics… would you like to join the Shepard's?"

They both started in surprise. As they stared at the blue haired Lord in shock, Frederick cut in. "Milord, are you certain? We don't know that we can trust these two!"

Chrom smiled. "They fought for Ylisse. My heart says that's enough."

"And your head? Will you not listen to it as well?" Frederick frowned.

"We could use another fighter like Lenna, and we need a tactician." Chrom pointed out. "Would you really lose that?"

Frederick sighed and submitted. Korru smiled. "I'd love to join, Chrom."

Lenna nodded, flicking an ear. "So would I."

"Then it's settled. We'll make it official in Ylisstol."

 _Chrom_

"Chrom, are you sure we should be out this far?" Lissa asked her brother, looking around. "If Frederick and the others wake up, they'll be worried."

Chrom frowned. "Yeah, I know. But I still feel like something is wrong, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

Suddenly the ground rumbled and large cracks spread quickly through the ground. Lissa shrieked in terror and Chrom stumbled across the quaking ground to shield her. He could almost sense the ground rising. "Lissa. Run."

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Go!" He half shoved her away.

Lissa ran and, after a moment's hesitation, Chrom followed. Just as he was clear, the earth rose up and lava gushed out. Flaming fire balls shot out of the sky. Chrom pelted after her, overtaking her and leading her to a safer place. The finally halted in a clearing and looked back at the flaming forest where they had once stood. They were both panting, Lissa more so. He she was bent over, hands on her thighs.

She suddenly straightened and pointed, fear etched in her voice as she cried, "Chrom, what is that?!"

Chrom turned quickly in time to see this weird eye shape form in the sky. Out of it fell two shapes—fighters, by their looks. They fell to the forest floor, in a direct line from the two sibling. "Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom growled, drawing his sword.

"Right…" Lissa nodded, voice quavering. Her staff was in her hands.

The two shapes had gotten to their feet. They were moaning and when they looked up, their eyes were red. They lurched forward and the one closest to Chrom and Lissa let out a shrieking roar. Something black and smoke like drifted from its mouth and he charged the Lord. Chrom stopped his ax and quickly darted forward, slashing his sword, Falchion, through it.

But it wasn't enough.

Realizing the creature hadn't died, Chrom whirled around and blocked the blow. He knocked off balance and it fell over. Chrom leaped up and plunged his sword into the area he assumed its heart would be—if it even had a heart. The creature died, disintegrating into purplish black smoke. Chrom remained in the position, panting and trying to figure out what the hell these things were. A sudden shrill scream split the air and all thoughts vanished to panic. "Lissa!"

The other fighter was slowly and menacingly stalking up to a trapped Lissa. She held her staff in front of her and backed up till her back was against a boulder. The fight raised its ax, obviously enjoying the terror in Lissa. _No, no, no!_ Chrom thought, charging closer. He barely registered someone thumping down onto the ground. Deep down, Chrom knew he wasn't going to get to his sister in time.

And suddenly, a young man with blue hair the same shade as Chrom's darted forward and blocked the blow. Chrom halted in shock. The man was facing Lissa with his sword behind him. His face was covered by a mask. He was grunting with the strain of holding the sword and he glanced up at Chrom. "Help!" He called.

"…Right!" Chrom darted forward, bringing his sword up to slash. The fighter drew back and looked at him and the masked man used that to his advantage. The two blue-haired swordfighters slashed their swords through the creature and it dissolved into that strange purple black smoke.

The man sheathed his sword, his back hiding it from view. Chrom, after checking on Lissa and with Falchion still in hand, walked a little closer. "Quite an entrance. What's your name?"

He didn't answer, and then the sound of horse hooves made the siblings spin around.

 _Korru_

One minute he's having a peaceful dream, the next he's trying to scramble to he's feet as the earth shook beneath him. Lenna was grunting a fittingly wolf-like grunt as she tried to get to her feet, Frederick's war horse was squealing and Frederick himself was crying out as he tried to get to his feet.

The earth stopped shaking after what felt like hours and the three of them realized Chrom and Lissa were missing. Lenna instantly started sniffing the air while Frederick and Korru gazed in horror at the suddenly burning forest.

"They went that way!" Lenna cried, pointing towards the fire.

Frederick wasted no time. He vaulted onto his war horses saddle and offered his hand to Lenna. When Lenna offered her hand to Korru, the soft-spoken tactician hesitated. "He can carry us all?" He asked, motioning to the horse.

"Yes, now come on!" Frederick demanded impatiently.

Korru grabbed Lenna's hand and, once they were safely on the war horse, Frederick urged him into a sprint. Lenna guided them towards their missing friends. Finally, Frederick raced up to see Chrom and Lissa running towards them. Korru jumped off the horse, Lenna following. He looked towards the forest as Fredrick checked on Chrom and Lissa. Korru grunted as he saw the creatures. "Are those horrific things common in this place?!" He asked.

"They aren't from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom replied. "We have to destroy them, and quickly!"

"Aye!" Everyone chorused.

Korru and Chrom raced down together while Lenna and Frederick protected Lissa. Chrom looked at Korru. "Alright, Korru. What's our plan of attack?"

Before he could speak, a new voice floated to his ears. "Captain Chrom! I'm going! Ah, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em…"

He turned to see a cavalier. She was dressed in red and silver armor and her hair was red. Her horse was silver. As he watched, an archer with pale blue hair ran up to her. "Wait!"

"Muh?"

"You a creature of undying beauty! Please, allow me to share my name. I am the archest of archers, Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles! No time for this!" She cut him off, turning away.

"Virion! My name is Virion!" He was definitely a flirt.

Virion asked for her name and she gave it to him. "I'm Sully."

"Oh, what a charming name!" Virion cried. "Will you marry me, dearest Sully?"

Korru barely held back his laugh. Sully blinked at Virion is amazement. "The hell are you… Oh I get it. This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

"Oh no, no! I am sincere in my—OOF!"

Sully has kicked him square in his cheek. Virion went flying and slowly sat up. "My, those shapely legs can kick, can't they?"

As Sully tried to run off again, Virion called her back. His cheek was already showing a bruise. He requested to go with her and she accepted, more out of getting him to shut up than anything else. At that point, Chrom shouted for them to fall back to Lenna, Frederick and Lissa, who were sheltering in one of the abandoned forts in the respite. Sully was obviously shocked to see the new members. "Who the hell are these two?" She demanded, looking between Lenna and Korru.

"Sully, meet our newest members, Lenna and our new tactician, Korru." Chrom introduced. "Lenna, Korru, this is Sully, one of our finest."

Sully brightened, smiling widely. "We have a dog for a warrior? Hot damn!" She looked closer. "A dog with two tails! Sweet!"

"I'm not a dog!" Lenna protested, ears flattening slightly.

Ignoring her, Sully looked at her hair. "Do you normal wear your hair like that?"

"Like what?" Lenna asked, hand flashing up to her red hair. It was loose and flowing, and rather ruffled. Her hair was also rather long. "Erm… No, don't usually wear it that way… I don't remember how I wore it, but it wasn't like this. I suppose I didn't notice…"

"You don't have a memory?" Sully asked.

"Lost it somehow." The other red-head responded. "Korru too."

"Well damn." Sully said sympathetically. She turned to Korru next. "And you are one hell of a handsome man!"

"You're not too bad on the eyes either." Korru chuckled, grinning at her.

She grinned back and then rolled her eyes as Virion bowed to Lenna. "Dear wolf! You are the most—"

"Save it, Pretty Boy." Lenna flicked an ear.

"Ooo! Pretty boy! Nice one!" Sully laughed.

Lenna just grinned a wolfish grin in return. Frederick broke the rather comical meeting with a tense growl of, "I fear the respite is over."

Chrom turned to Korru. "You didn't get a chance to form a plan last time. Now you can."

Korru studied his surroundings and then darted outside, everyone following. He sized up the approaching creatures and grunted. "Use the trees any time you can." He advised. He looked around again. "Virion! Get on top of that fort and give us ranged support! Lenna, you can do that too."

"Eh. I feel like you need more support down here." She shrugged. Putting one hand on the side of her face, she whispered to him, "If Virion is as good as he says, he should be able to handle it.

Korru snorted in amusement and turned to the others. "Frederick, stay back to protect Lissa. Lenna, Sully, split of in that direction to flank them. Chrom and I will go from this side."

Everyone nodded and split off.

The battle was over quickly, having the support of Sully and Virion. When they were finished, the stood in the clearing while Lissa ran around healing everyone. It was then that a young man with blue hair the same shade as Chrom's came up. A mask was covering his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to thank you before, so… Thanks." Lissa murmured.

"What's your name?" Chrom asked.

The man hesitated. "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the Hero King of old?" Chrom replied, shocked.

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth shook his head. "You sit on the brink of a great calamity, and it's just beginning."

He turned and walked away. Lissa cried after him, "Wait, what? Come back!"

He didn't turn or wish them good-bye. He simply vanished into the trees. Lenna flicked a tail. "Well, he's mysterious."

"Mysterious or not, we must hasten to the capital." Frederick replied. "I fear to think that the earthquake and these creatures has caused Ylisstol any harm…"

"Frederick's right. Let's go." Chrom nodded.

"Wow!" Korru cried. "I've never seen so many people!"

"And it looks peaceful too. No signs of anything that happened to us last night." Frederick sighed in relief.

The group of seven had traveled all night, reaching Ylisstol somewhere around nine in the morning. Lenna and Korru were looking around in amazement.

Frederick suddenly coughed, gaining Lenna's attention. "You may want to hide your ears and tails, Lenna. No need to scar people."

She arched a brow at him but complied none the less. They then headed into the city, where a crowd was gathering. "Look, the Exalt has come to see us!" One older man cried.

"The Exalt…?" Korru wondered. "Isn't she your leader?"

"Yes." Fredrick nodded. "Her name is Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to be walking around like that?" Lenna asked, flicking an ear. It was just noticeable under the hood.

"Ylisse values peace above all else." Frederick explained. "When the people were terrified, Emmeryn is what kept them together. She is a symbol of peace."

"Huh." Lenna cocked her head a bit.

"She's also the best big sister you could every wish for!" Lissa giggled.

"I'm sure she is—wait what?!" Korru spluttered, thankful he hadn't just taken a drink of something. "She's your sister?! But that makes you and Chrom…!"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes." Frederick chuckled.

Matching expressions of horror crossed both Lenna's and Korru's faces. "Chrom! I-I mean, Prince! I'm so sorry please, forgive my terrible manners!" Lenna cried.

Chrom laughed. "Just Chrom is fine. Never been one for formalities."

"So wait, you're the Prince and you lead a band of militia?" Korru questioned.

"Emmeryn is a great ruler with a long life ahead of her. I find places to help elsewhere." Chrom shrugged. He looked up. "Oh, looks like Emm is heading back to the castle. Would you like to meet her?"

The two amnesiacs looked at each other, looked back at Chrom and nodded. Chrom lead them through the market place, waving at any citizen who happened to recognize him, Lissa doing the same. As they neared the castle, Frederick and Sully broke from the group and went on ahead to settle their horses. Lenna was looking around curiously and Korru was doing the same. He suddenly halted, staring at a mark on a banner. It was the same one that was on Chrom's shoulder. He leaped to catch up to him. "Hey, Chrom! That mark on your shoulder, what is it? I've seen it on banners around town."

Lenna's head shot up and she moved closer, ears obviously perked.

"It's the Brand of the Exalt." Chrom explained. "Descendants of the first Exalt carry it, and it's become the symbol of Ylisse."

Was that a flash of worry in Lissa's eyes? Korru brushed it off, deciding to ask her later. "So it's like a royal mark?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

The ginger haired tactician looked down at his right hand. "I wonder if this mark is the same as yours…"

"I noticed that." Chrom nodded. "Honestly, I don't even know what that mark is." He turned to Lenna. "And I noticed that your hand is bandaged."

Lenna gave him a shocked look and glanced down at her right hand. "Well what do you know! I didn't even notice." She bushed the sleeve of her cloak up and her eyes winded. "Whoa. That's a big scar, and an odd mark." She quickly unwrapped her hand, reveling the end of the mark and the scar.

Chrom, Lissa and Korru stopped to study it while Virion went on ahead. The mark was in the shape of a spiraling dragon. The tail was in her palm and it wrapped up to the top of her hand and then around her arm before the head stopped just below the inside of her elbow. In the dragon's mouth was a laurel branch design. The scar didn't start at her palm, but wound from her palm to the top of her hand and then meandered up her arm to vanish into the shoulder pads of her armor. As he looked, Korru noticed that the scar began at her neck. He pointed it out and she gently brushed it with her fingertips. "Do you remember how you got the scar?" Lissa asked.

"Nope." Lenna shrugged. "I do remember that I was born with the mark. I wonder if it's a royal mark too…"

"I imagine you wrapped your hand to keep from irritating the scar." Chrom noted. "That's probably why you don't wear much on that arm either."

"Now I understand why my shoulder is always a little sore… It's from the armor rubbing on the scar." Lenna mused. "I'll definitely have to study my armor, see what I tried to do to keep that at a minimum."

"Something might come back to you too." Korru smiled.

"Aye!" Lenna grinned.

They headed on to the castle, entering with no problems. In the throne room stood the Exalt, and a Falcon Knight who was obviously part of the Exalts private guard. "Welcome home, Chrom, Lissa! It's good to see you two safe." The Exalt smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, and hello, Frederick."

"We won't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom shrugged. "Some brigands crossed over from Plegia and tried to destroy Southtown."

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have been there to stop them." The Falcon Knight apologized.

"No, Phila. Your place was here, with Emm." Chrom shook his head.

"Plus, we had tons of help!" Lissa giggled, looked over at Korru and Lenna.

"Oh, you mean your two friends here?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. This is Korru," Chrom started, motioning to the green-eyed tactician, "and Lenna." He finished, motioning to the red-head. "I've decided to make them Shepherds."

"It's an honor to meet you, milady." Korru bowed.

Lenna lowed her hood, her tails appearing from her cloak, and also bowed. "Aye, 'tis a pleasure."

"Oh!" Emmeryn gasped. "A taguel! I thought your race had died out."

"Taguel? What's that?" Lenna asked in confusion.

"You don't know your own specie?"

"I'm afraid I don't know a lot of things." Lenna hunched her shoulders briefly. "I lost my memory."

"As have I." Korru chimed, sighing.

"How unfortunate…" Emm murmured sympathetically. "But you Lenna… you're unlike any taguel I've ever read about… Two tails and mismatched eyes, one green and one orange… I wonder if that holds any significance…"

Lenna shrugged. "I also have this mark. No idea what it means." She showed the ruler the mark on her arm."

"How curious…" Emm muttered. "I feel like I should know what that means…"

Finally, as the room fell silent, Frederick spoke. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Lenna and Korru claim they have lost their memory, but that is just it: a claim. I fear we cannot trust them."

"And yet you brought them into the castle, Chrom. Do these two have your trust?"

"Yes." Chrom nodded. "They fought to save Southtown, and they helped save us against those creatures. That's enough for me."

"Then I trust you." Emm smiled, dipping her head.

"Thank you, milady." Lenna replied, bowing. Korru simply bowed.

 _She's really pretty._ Korru thought. _Really pretty. Oh, gods, what is wrong with me?!_

Korru missed what was said next, only snapping out when Lissa said enthusiastically, "Well, that's our cue! Korru, Lenna, c'mon! There's someplace I want to show you!" She grabbed their arms and practically dragged them after her. Chrom called for Sully and Virion to go with them, obviously guessing where Lissa was going from the note of amusement in his tone.

Korru glanced at Lenna as they raced along. "I missed part of the conversation. Why is Lissa dragging her after us?"

"Chrom and Frederick are in a council with Emm." She explained, flicking a tail.

"Oh."

They raced on after Lissa, sometimes getting pulled after her. Virion and Sully caught up a bit later, following Lissa through streets and out onto a road. _Where the hell is she taking us?!_ Korru thought, hoping it wasn't _too_ far.

* * *

 **So long, my gods... I'll try not to make it as long in the next few chapters. Hopefully. Maybe.**

 **QotD: Hmm... Besides the obvious one? Okay, two QoTD today. First: Help me with pairings XD**

 **2ndQotD: What are your favorite pairings for Awakening?**

 **AotD: Favorite pairings... Hmm... I'll just go with pairings I've done. Definitly Lon'quxLissa. I love those two together. (So much so that I literally can't see Owain without black hair and without Lon'qu as his dad XD) I really like Lon'quxRobin, OwainxRobin and ChromxRobin and HenryxRobin is awesome. MorganxLucina is also great, as is MorganxCynthia (Those two make one hell of a team if Morgan is a Grandmaster and if Cynthia is a Dark Flier. Especially if Gauis is her father, since she gets that neat skill that lets her phase through enemies from him.). HenryxSumia is awesome and GauisxSumia is sweet. StahlxLissa is sweet too (the only time I've married her to someone OTHER than Lon'qu... that's changing in Korru's world XD). StahlxPanne and StahlxMaribelle are also really sweet. Oh, and StahlxSully. FrederickxSully was awesome, and FrederickxSumia is really sweet.**

 **Heh, I'd better stop. I can go on for ages just rambling about this and that in Awakening XD *I love Awakening _so much._ I'm hoping I'll love Fates too.***


End file.
